kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Junjie's leopard students
s | Affiliation(s) = Junjie (the group's master) | Formed = Unspecified | Founder(s) = Junjie (presumably) | Disbanded = Unknown | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Sight for Sore Eyes" | Last appearance = "Crazy Little Ling Called Love" }} Junjie's leopard students (also known as the "New Furious Five") are a quintet of leopards that Junjie has personally trained as his own version of the Furious Five. They were each trained in a form of kung fu and all fight similarly. They appear in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, alongside their master Junjie. Membership The group consists of exactly five members, though none of them had their names mentioned. It was briefly mentioned by Mr. Ping in "Sight for Sore Eyes" that there is one female member among the students. However, she is indistinguishable from her teammates. History In Legends of Awesomeness They first appeared in the episode "Sight for Sore Eyes", after Junjie had kicked Po and the Furious Five out of the Jade Palace. They then remodeled the palace according to Junjie's demands, albeit sarcastically. They later tried to fight off Po, the Furious Five, and Shifu, but they were all quickly defeated and sent to prison. Their next appearance was in the episode "Ghost of Oogway", where they snuck up on Po at Peach Tree Hill and attacked him, however they were easily defeated. Later on, they waited outside the Jade Palace door to strike the Furious Five. They later battled the Dragon Warrior after capturing the Furious Five and Po tried to defeat them, this time using the Tri Bo Yao, but failed. Shortly after Shifu returned to the palace, the five leopards were defeated by Tigress wielding the Tri Bo Yao. They further appeared in "Bride of Po" for Junjie to fake a wedding disguised as Mu-Shi to have Lu-Shi marry Po to get him to step down as Dragon Warrior as part of custom. When Junjie gave up his disguise after hostile suspicion from the Furious Five he had his students attack them and forcibly escort Lu-Shi to a forest to have her brother burned to death in front of her. Po, after defeating them and Junjie, rescued Lu-Shi and her brother. Personality The leopards act more like henchmen than students, and obey their master's every whim. They're not above ganging up on an enemy, and often use their superior numbers while fighting. Fighting style Each member has been trained in a certain style of Kung Fu, all fighting in a similar pattern. On their own they're not as powerful, and are usually easily defeated when a fight results to this. When they all work together, however, the five of them can easily overwhelm and defeat an enemy almost effortlessly due to their harmonious teamwork. They also use small, claw-like weapons similar to a , though they have only used these once. Relationships and affiliations Junjie As Junjie's students, the leopards are greatly loyal to the red fox and serve him without question, even taking insults from him, as shown when he called them "idiots" after they readied to attack the "ghost" of Oogway. The Furious Five When Junjie banished the Furious Five from the Jade Palace, the leopard students served as their replacements. However, they were swiftly defeated when Junjie's treachery was discovered and the Five returned to the palace. Po As Junjie is Po's enemy, the leopard students are also hostile to the Dragon Warrior. Clothing Each of the five students wear the same outfit, making it difficult to distinguish one from another. Their signature piece of clothing is a bandanna/hat they wear on their head that covers their ears and forehead. The rest of their outfit consists of a sleeveless vest with black trimmings, as well as brown gloves and a dark brown belt around their loose, light brown pants. Trivia * In the episode "Ghost of Oogway", when the leopards are seen outside the Jade Palace doors preparing to attack as Junjie is disguised as Oogway, there are six leopard students shown instead of five. This was most likely an animation error that went unnoticed. Gallery Images Leopards1.jpg|The leopards with weapons similar to the Leopards2.jpg|The leopards in "Ghost of Oogway" View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Felines Category:Leopards Category:Groups Category:Villains